Transformers Prime Season 3 Episode 1: Metamorphosis
by nphillips0115
Summary: Following the Invasion of Jasper and the loss of their leader, the Autobots are faced with a new threat when MECH makes a surprising discovery in the Arctic.


**Okay, I'm going to admit, I've wanted to do a transformer's story for years. I've wanted to do one since before I knew this website existed.**

 **Originally, though, I wanted it to bein either the movie universe or the Animated universe. Then I watched Prime and decided to place my story in that universe.**

 **But enough with me going on a monologue. ENJOY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was funny, the Overseer thought, how quickly the world could change.

A few hours ago, it had been a normal day. Kids were in school, parents working, and the odd police officer was eating doughnuts while his fellows chased after thieves. Then, out of nowhere, an army of alien robots had appeared and started killing people in the Jasper, Nevada. The military had made a valiant effort to fight back, but ultimately, their efforts were in vain. Soon, it was apparent that the robots, who called themselves the Decepticons, were here to stay.

This is what had prompted the Overseer to action. He was a member of the terrorist organization known as MECH, which opposed both the Decepticons and a second group of aliens known as the Autobots. Both parties came from the planet Cybertron to Earth, for various reasons. Not that they mattered that much to MECH. MECH desired to use the Cybertronians' technology for world domination, drawing them into conflict with the more moral Autobots. And unfortunately for the Decepticons, MECH had no plans on sharing the Earth.

But right now, all that mattered was what the Overseer saw on his trip. With the Decepticons deciding to make the previously clandestine ware public, MECH had been scrambling to find get every advantage they could before the Decepticons could press their advance. Projects and discoveries that had merely been in ideas and rumors were now being given serious examination. Now that the aliens had declared open war, MECH really needed to find a 'magic bullet' to level the playing field.

It was for this reason that the Overseer was in Alaska. More specifically, he was on a helicopter in Alaska landing in the middle of a blizzard. Apparently, one of their scout teams had made a discovery here that, according to the scouts, could be a 'game changer'. Exactly what that was, though, was unknown. Though, given that they'd requested salvaged parts of destroyed Decepticons, it was clear that it was related to the Cybertronians in some way.

As the helicopter came to a stop, the Overseer was greeted by three MECH troopers in full body uniforms. One had a large black chevron on their helmet, designating them as field commander. Judging by the design of the uniform, it appeared that the commander was a woman.

"Greetings sir," began the field commander," I'm Commander Borealis. It's great to meet you, sir."

"Thank you, Commander, but I did not come here to bask in your praise, so I suggest that we get moving. You said that this discovery was of paramount importance to the future of MECH, did you not?"

"Correct sir. Please, follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four soldiers quickly began moving through the snow. The Overseer noted that they were following a massive cable put into the snow. What it lead to was a mystery, but the Overseer had a feeling that it was very, very big, if the relative thickness of the cable was anything to go by.

Occasionally, they would meet other soldiers at certain checkpoints spaced along the length of the cable, but they only saluted the team before returning to guard duty.

Seeing that this could be a long walk, the Overseer decided to see if he could scrounge up any more details on the discovery that Borealis' team had made. Fortunately, the blizzard had begun to calm, meaning that a conversation could be carried on interrupted for some time.

"So, Commander Borealis, can you tell me why this discovery has been on the backburner for, what, a month now, even though you described it as, and I quote, 'a game changer'?"

"Well, the main reason is that this place is plagued with blizzards. Those storms are so strong that they can level towns and completely alter the terrain out here. We were worried that, if we tried to bring you over here, the blizzards would claim our discovery, leaving us with nothing to show. So we waited until we could attach markers to it, along with giant cables to our outposts in the region, like the one we're following right now. That way, we always have a way to find our discovery."

"Interesting. Well, forgive me for being so blunt, but what exactly is this discovery, Commander?"

"See for yourself," replied Borealis, who had extended her right arm out in front of her. Turning to face it, the Overseer was stunned at what he saw.

Before them appeared to be a giant snow covered mountain, with a few exposed spots on the side. Closer examination, however, revealed that the exposed earth was actually some kind of metal. And while the Overseer was not familiar with the type of metal, it appeared to match the one that the Cybertronians were made up.

"What is that, commander?"

"Some kind of alien construct. We think it's a ship."

"Interesting. Is there anymore information you can provide me with, commander?"

"Not really, other than its roughly three miles long"

The Overseer practically scoffed at that. THREE MILES! That was unbelievable.

"Ok. Have you examined the inner workings of the ship?"

"No, but not for lack of trying. For starters, the ship is inert, meaning that all of the systems that might yield us breakthroughs are offline. We've managed to cut into the outermost parts of the ship, but everything further in is protected by reinforced bulkheads and alien computers. The computers are way beyond our ability to hack, while the bulkheads are too thick to cut through. We've tried to find a weak spot, but 'weak' is a very relative term here, sir."

"Unfortunate. I'd have thought you'd have a solution for this problem by now, commander."

"Actually, we do have one."

"And that is?"

"A while back, we ordered some of the parts you salvaged from some of the battles between the Autobots and the Decepticons. We were going to see if they might have weapons we could use to bust into the ship. When we brought the parts near the ship, though, it seemed to start up, only to power off again."

"Interesting. But how does this relate to opening up the ship?"

"Well, we think that the only reason the ship powers down is that the parts we bring it are inert. If we bring it more active parts, it might become fully functional."

"So, you are saying that you want me to bring you a live Cybertronian to see if the ship will open up for them?"

"Yes, but I have one request: no Decepticons. They'll probably backstab us the first chance they get. Of course, that means we'll have to figure out how to coerce an Autobot into helping us."

"That will be easy, commander."

"How?"

The Overseer responded by taking out a set of four folders and handing them to the Commander. Attached to each folder was a photo: one was a teenage boy with black hair, another was a woman resembling the boy, the third was a teenage Japanese girl with pink pigtails and a ponytail, while the last was a young Hispanic panic wearing glasses.

"These four are known allies of the Autobots. For some time, they have hindered our plans. We have confirmed that they were evacuated from Jasper and have operatives trailing them already. Should we capture them, it is likely the Autobots will try to save them. If they do, then it shouldn't be to hard to trade their safety for the Cybertronian's compliance.

With that, the Overseer turned to leave. Before he did, he signaled for the two guard troopers to join him.

"I will have the four delivered hear ASAP, Commander. From there, everything is up to you."

With that, the Overseer and his guards began to walk away. Soon, they faded into the snowy landscape. Borealis took one last look their way, before turning back toward the ship. As she did so, though, she took one last look at the dossiers before her. While there was plenty of useful information on the files, what interested her the most were the names of the subject. The four were, respectively, Jackson and June Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Rafael 'Raf' Esquivel

.

Somehow, Borealis knew that, in the coming days, these four would have a great role to play.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Well, that's the first chapter.**

 **If this feels similar to LuisJM's Third Season of Transformer's Prime, that is because I based it off of his third season, as he is the one who finally inspired me to write this story. Additonally, he beta'd this chapter for. In the interest of allowing him to work on his story with minimal interruptions, if anyone would like to beta this story, PM me.**

 **Read and Review. This is Flameal15k, signing off.**


End file.
